Only you and nobody else
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Heath will realize how much he loves Abbey when he sees her hanging out with Holt.RxR :) I hope nobody minds that I put a song from Green day in chapter three. :)
1. Chapter 1

Abbey P.O.V  
I was walking down the halls of Monster I really didn't feel like my self.I felt that was because I had a fight with one of my friends that I care fought over a stupid got mad because ,our teacher in mad science,was giving assingments,and we had to pair he put me with Heath's cousin, Holt.I still don't understand why was he so asked the teacher to go out of the classroom,and I didn't see him sence all happened I was thinking about our little fight,I accidently bumped into Frankie.  
"Hey Abbey !"she said in her always cherfull voice.  
"Hey."I said.  
"Are you okay?"she asked out of concern."Look,I know you had a fight with Heath yesterday,so that's probably why you're sad."  
I noded."Yeah,but I don't understand why is he so mad."  
"Awwww!He likes you!That's why he was mad."she said.  
"He likes me?"I said in a disbelieve voice.  
"Yeah,isn't that voltage?"she said, and smiled.  
"I guess so."  
"Don't worry ghoul,it's gonna be 'll see."she said and then tought :"I gotta do something about this."  
"You're probably right."I said and smiled a made me fell a little better.  
"Oh,my ghoul we have to go to class!"said we walked to class together,we saw was leaning on one of the lockers and talking to soon as he saw me,he started to ignore me.  
"Hi Heath." Said Frankie.  
"Hey."he said in his flirty voice.  
"Hi."I said .  
He ignored made me feel even worse.  
When we walked in the classroom the teacher said that we have to sit with our partners because the I was siting with ,and for our project we were sopoust to learn about air resistance while making an can design one that can fall slowly to the ground before putting it to the test, making modifications as we go.  
"HEEEY ICYYY LADYYY!"he said when he saw me.  
"Hey Holt."I said.  
"So what are we using for the project?"He asked me.  
"Well,I have the material for the parachute,so I'll make it."  
"Okay,I'll test it we'll do the project at your place?"  
" after school."  
" can go together then."  
During our conversation,I saw Heath looking at still looked didn't even talk about the project with his partner,he was just looking at me and Holt the whole class.I quickaly looked away.  
"Maybe Frankie was right."I tought.  
"Heeey Abbey?"Holt waved his hand in front of my eyes.  
"Ugh,sorry."I said.  
"It's all good."He said with a smile."Hey and Abbey…don't worry about my cuz,I know him well,he'll coll off eventualy."  
I class ended Holt and I were walking together the way we saw said that she neded to talk to Holt.I wonder what were they talking about…Oh,well never we saw was talking on his phone with Holt asked me loudly,probably Heath to hear :"Abbey,will you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heath P.O.V  
When class ended I went home, when I walked to my car,my phone was we were talking,I saw Holt and .Okay,I admit I overacted a were just partners for the I got jealous.I never admitted this to anyone,but I've been in love with Abbey since the moment I saw probably hates me now.I wanted to when I saw them together,I couldn't,I froze.I keept talking to my that's when I heard Holt say:"Abbey,will you go out with me?".I didn't even wait to hear what she said,I hung the line with my mom,and got into my car.I thought about moment I saw her,when she froze me,our fight,everything.I started to is a little embaresing for a guy to cry,but I didn't care.I was ,I got to my house.  
"Hey,honey."I heard my mom from the kichen.  
"Hi mom."I said."I'll go to my room."  
"Okay."  
Abbey P.O.V  
Holt asked me to go out with him.I don't know what to do.I saw Heath was a little hurt.I know this is a little mean,but I decided to gave him a taste of his own medicn.  
"Sooo,Abbey?"he asked.  
"I…Okay,I will."I said with a small smile.  
"Clawsome!"he said.  
He wraped his arms around my waist,and hugged continued walking to my house.I lived with .  
"Okay,we're in."I said.  
"So,let's start the project."he said.  
"I'll make the parachute,you can test it after I'm done."I said.  
While I was making it,I heard Holt's phone rang.  
"Euh….I gotta take this,I'll be right back."He said.  
He went into another room.I was a little curious,so I listened the conversation,behind the wall.  
"Yeah,Frankie-Fine the plan is going great!"I heard him say.  
"Plan,what plan?"I tought to myself.  
"Yeah,she did accept."  
"I'm shure he's gonna do something."  
"Bye."  
I was suspicious.I need to find out something more of this plan…  
The next day  
Holt and I finished our project and got an we walked out of class we saw Heath.  
Holt shouted :"I'M DATING ABBY!".  
"Hey baby I gotta go to class."He said.  
"Okay,see ya."I said.  
But then,I remembered and Heath have the next class together!  
I turned around, to see Heath walking angrily towards Holt.I runed to them,trying to stop we all triped and fell.I hit heads with Holt,we looked into eachoters eyes and kissed.I heard Heath this kiss didn't change enithing,I still have felings for Heath.


	3. Chapter 3

After all of that happened ,and class ended,I headed course with Holt.I needed to talk to him about today.I know we've been together only for two days now,but I needed to end that.I had feelings for somebody our walk,I spoke up:"Um…Holt?".  
"Yea?"He asked.  
"I need to talk to you about something."I said.  
He smirked."Lemme guess:You want to break up with me because you love Heath!"  
"How did you…"  
"Don't worry about it,Frankie-Fine set it all up!"He I remembered that I overheard Holt and Frankie over the phone.  
"Frankie is such a good friend!"I said with a smile.  
"Yeah..."He said.  
"Come on,Abbey, go make things right with him!"  
I started walking to Heath's before that, I turned around to Holt,and said:Holt…Thanks,for everything."  
He smiled."It's all good."  
I continued walking.  
Heath P.O.V  
She kissed 's over now.I can't do anything ,I guess I deserve it.I act like a jerk to I got home,I just went up to my room,I did't even tell my mom I got home.I threw my bag on the chair,and sat on the bed.I had an a song.I needed to relise my anger on something.  
I pulled out a paper and pencil and started 's what I wrote:  
"Walking after dark  
In the New York City park  
Your thoughts are so unholy  
In the holiest of holes  
Onward Christian soldiers  
Filled with jive and mind control

The blood left on the dance floor  
Runnin', runnin' red  
The bullet that you asked for killing you to death  
Unless you...

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Voices in my head are saying...  
"Shoot that fucker down."

We are the vultures  
The dirtiest kind  
The culture war's  
In your heart and your mind

Walking after dark  
In the New York City park  
I'll pick up what's left in the club  
A pocket full of pills  
Sodom and Gomorrah  
In the century of thrills

The blood left on the dance floor  
Runnin', runnin' red  
The bullet that you asked for killing you to death  
Unless you...

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Hold him underwater  
'Till the motherfucker drowns

We are the vultures  
The dirtiest kind  
The culture war's  
In your heart and your mind

Someone's gonna get you boy...  
Shoot that fucker down!

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ (Walking after dark...)  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ (Walking after dark...)  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ (Walking after dark...)  
Someone kill the DJ, that fucker down! (Wow!)

Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Voices in my head are saying...  
"Shoot that fucker down."

As I finished the song,I heard somebody walking to I looked up,it was Abbey.  
"Hey…Whaca doin?"  
"None of your bussines."  
"Can I see?"  
"Hmm…Okay,but don't tell Holt."  
"I won't."  
She looked at the song and said with a smile:"Realising your anger?"  
I smirked."I have my ways."  
"So,are you still with that idiot of a cusin of mine?"I asked.  
"Don't call him that,his still your cusin….and no."she said.  
"Really?"But I cuically rephrased myself."I mean,really,too bad.."  
I have to adimit,I was chearing in my head.  
She laughed."It's okay."she said.  
"Umm…Abbey,I don't mean to be rude or anything,but what are you doing here?"I asked.  
"I need to talk to you about something."she said.  
"Why were you jealous?"  
I couldn't answer I tried.  
"I…um…this is hard.I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you,that's why.  
I didn't know what was she going to say,I just watched her,while she smiled.  
"I love you too,silly."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."she said blushing a little.  
I wraped my arms around her,and kissed her.  
"Abbey,I'm really sorry,I never shoudn't got so jealous."I said.  
"It's okay, will always be only you and nobody else."


End file.
